Stuck in Between
by iziz-goes
Summary: Have you every done something dumb and then regretted it? Well, did that dumb thing keep coming back to kick your arse? Sleeping with an American Secret Service Agent topped that list of 'dumb things', especially when Arthur thought he was the Drug Lord that he was hunting. Even more so when he himself was a British Secret Service Agent. New orders: they're partners now.


Stuck in Between

* * *

The bar smelt of smoke, drugs and of course alcohol. There's a crack as someone brings a game of pool into play. Arthur swirled the vodka in his glass, leaving a useless design of condensation on the counter. The ice clinked as he continued his musing, ignoring the aimless chatter around him. His mind was back home in his lovely apartment he longed to get back to.

Arthur was beyond excited to get this done and over with. He was tired of sleeping in a bed that wasn't actually his, not being able to have tea daily, he hated having to smother his accent and he couldn't wait till he was able to actually relax. He was unable to unwind for the past 8 months, but he was close. He could feel it.

Arthur Kirkland had joined the British Secret Police, or BSP as most called it, six years ago. This wasn't his first undercover mission, but it was his first in America. He had worked his way up the chain of authority in one of the largest opium trades in England. Once he was made second in command he found that the head of the trade was actually in America. He promptly became the negotiator for the ring back in his homeland. The major issue he was having was that he honestly had no authority in America, he needed to get this Lord back on his soil to arrest him. Bringing the opium ring down by the source.

"Arthur Hart, da boss wants to speak wit you." A lackey he recognized leaned against the bar next to him as he pushed a folded piece of paper at him. Arthur let his glass settle on the counter as he put two fingers on the paper. They made eye contact before the other released the paper and stalked away. He slide the paper closer before glancing around and opening the single folded paper.

'10. 5L. 2. 0. 0.'

The ten stood for the floor number in the building while the '5L' meant the fifth door on the left. The two was the number of times to knock. Lastly, the first zero meant come promptly and the second stood for the number of people he needed to bring. Arthur dug into his pocket before pulling out a lighter. He held the paper up and set the corner alight before dropping it into his glass. The fire caught instantly and he waved down the bartender before slipping from the room.

Once out of the bar he made a right before coming to an elevator he pushed the button before rocking back on his heels as he waited. The hotel was rather extravagant, but then again, the drug ring was making millions. Most people enjoyed showing off their fortunes. The elevator dinged before sliding open slowly. Arthur stepped on before turning to press '10' on the keypad. He leaned back against the wall as the elevators doors started to close.

"Woah! Hold that door!" A voice yelled. Arthur's eyes widened as he lunged forward and threw his hand between the doors. They touched his hand before slowly opening again. A man rushed onto the elevator before heaving a heavy sigh. Arthur mentally cringed. Alfred. One of his 'casualties' while on this case.

"Oh! Artie! How you been?" He asked brightly as he adjusted his glasses as the doors shut slowly. This was Alfred John. He was the second in command to another drug ring stationed in LA somewhere. He was here to barter with the Lord for his ring.

"Ah yes. How have you been?" Arthur asked, forcing a smile to seem genuine. By 'casualty' he meant that he had slept with him. Arthur Hart slept with this Alfred person - Arthur Kirkland had despised the whole thing and hated Alfred even more, he was so...American. It was infuriating. The loose language and loudness, it was unnecessary!

"Pretty awesome! Finally get to see the boss. Pretty excited to get this deal done." Alfred said with a goofy smile.

"Thrilling." Arthur mused as he glanced up, so he wasn't going alone. They were only on floor 8. The elevator stuttered and Arthur's eyes widened as he clung to the rails before looking to Alfred. The oaf was jumping. Arthur gaped at him. What the BLOODY HELL WAS HE DOING AND WHY? He clenched his teeth, he was not going to let this idiot expose his cover.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped, forcing back his heavy accent.

"It seemed fun." Alfred said as he jumped again. Arthur just wanted to go home, to England and get away from all these bloody wankers.

"Well stop, I need this deal sooner rather than later." He hissed as he glared at the American. Alfred shrugged before shoving his hands deeply into his pockets. Arthur sighed as the elevator continued upwards. The two stood in awakened silence. Not a surprise, Arthur used Alfred for information in a one-night stand. It wasn't his best idea, but it got him where he was now.

"Here we go." Alfred hummed happily as the elevator stopped and the doors slowly slid open. Alfred lazily walked off with Arthur close on his heels. The duo walked down the lavishly decorated hallway before stopping outside the fifth door on the left.

"About that night..." Alfred began. Arthur was not about to have a heart to heart with this idiot.

"Forget it happened. Please." He muttered darkly as he knocked on the door twice. Heaven knows, he was trying desperately to forget it happened himself. The door slowly opened and he stepped in with Alfred beside him. The room was empty. Arthur's skin crawled as he glanced around subtly. The lackey from before walked to the desk before clicking on the keyboard before the screen blinked to life. A shadowy figure appearing.

"Welcome gentlemen." The voice said with a voice modifier.

"Damn." Alfred muttered before taking a seat. Arthur mentally cursed. He couldn't talk someone into coming to England if he didn't bloody even know who they were.

"Let's get down to business." The shadow said.

'030/

Arthur massaged his temple as he stalked home lividly. He has just imported MORE opium into his country. Granted it would be held up by the government and taken care of, it was still going there and it pissed him off. He flung his key into the lock before twisting, once the gears clicked he slipped into his apartment before shutting and locking the door. Arthur pulled his shoes off before stalking into the kitchen, his cell cradled between his neck and shoulder.

"Kirkland reporting in." He muttered as he fumbled with a tea bag. His apartment was a safe place, he had made sure and BSP had verified.

"Arthur, how is the case going?" A female voice asked as she clicked at a keyboard.

"Not good. I haven't been able to get to the head at all. At this rate I'll be here for years." He answered, letting his accent flow into his words. It felt great. He set the kettle on the stove.

"Director was afraid of that. He called in reinforcements for you." She said. Arthur froze. Reinforcements? That could take years to give them stories, lives and rank.

"Who?" He asked in confusion. No one else from his country had been assigned to the case. Others were working different angles, but he was the only one that managed to get into the inner circle.

"We called in Francis, the French spy. He has an angle he's working that will get him in the inner circle within the month." She mused. The kettle whistled and he quickly removed it before pouring the steamy water over the tea bag. He'd worked with Francis before, they weren't close but he trusted him. Friendenemies was a better label for them. If that was all he had, he'd work with it.

"Okay. I want updates on his status-"

"And there's a spy from America as well." She interrupted.

"What? Who?" Arthur asked as there was a knock on his door. He muttered a quick 'Wait.' into the phone before setting it on the counter. Arthur reached behind him and pulled out his gun from the back of his pants as he slowly clicked a bullet into place. He hid the gun behind the door as he unlocked it and slowly opened it. He blinked in shock at the tall blonde in red glasses.

"Alfred-"

"Artie?!" Alfred gasped, his hand pressed against his ear. Arthur narrowed his eyes before complete and utter panic rushed through him. He grabbed Alfred by the shirt collar and pulled him into his apartment before shutting and locking the door. His gun was pressed against Alfred's chin as he glared up at him viciously.

"Woah! Woah dude calm down!" He said throwing his hands up. "American Secret Services, man! Ease up."

"Prove it." Arthur hissed, pressing against his chin harder. Alfred pointed at his ear before Arthur gave a lame nod. Alfred pulled a small piece from his ear before handing it to Arthur. He eyed it suspiciously before pressing the piece to his ear.

"Hello!? Alfred?" The voice yelled on his ear.

"No, Arthur Smith." He stated. There's static before a sudden sigh of relief.

"Arthur Kirkland. The British Intelligence agent. We are excited to be working with you to -" Arthur's eyes widened as he paled.

"V-verification code." He sputtered, if this was a ruse, he'd fallen for it. There was more static.

"Arthur Kirkland. Verification code: ArKi189685." The voice crackled. Arthur felt his skin grow cold as he dropped the ear piece. He let his gun fall from the Americans chin as he staggered backward. He made the worst decision in his career.

"Oh man I thought I was going to die." Alfred laughed as he held his hand out. Arthur dropped the earwig in his hand. He felt like a bloody idiot. He'd slept with an AMERICAN AGENT FOR FUCKS SAKE.

"I can't work with a bloody wanker like you!" He spit, attempting to save what tiny shrivel of his dignity he could.

"You really ARE British. That accent is kickass, yo. You're like super good at hiding it." Alfred praised as he flopped on his couch. On HIS couch. His one-nightstand kept coming back to haunt him. Arthur whirled as he stalked back to his kitchen to pick up his phone.

"Are you bloody serious? Why didn't you tell me Alfred John was an American agent?!" He hissed into the receiver.

"We don't have a list on Secret American Intelligence." The operator snorted in annoyance. "Call us when you have more information. Your goal now is to just bring down the head on American, British or French soil. Follow the American Association orders."

"Fucker." He spit as he clicked his phone off and shoved his gun back into the belt of his pants. She had long disconnected.

"Hey man, do you have coffee?" Alfred asked as he heard the sound of a movie playing.

"Why would I have something so disgusting?" He snapped bitterly as he stormed back into the living room.

"Alright, you don't it's cool." Alfred held up his hand innocently as he watched a movie on his phone.

"Why are you at my house?" Arthur asked. The embarrassment of his mistake was eating at him.

"Well, cause I have new orders. Dunno about you. But I'm here to tell you we're partners now." Alfred said as he turned his phone off before putting it away.

"Yes? That is quite literally what we just confirmed." Arthur sighed in annoyance.

"Oh. No, man. I mean, partners like that too. But like." Alfred made a lewd gesture and Arthur blanched at him.

"You cannot be serious." He scoffed, his face turning a shade of pink.

"I just follow orders, man." Alfred shrugged, completely unfazed. Arthur wanted to strangle him.

"H-how does that even work out!?" He asked snorting.

"Well. It goes like this. Since everyone knows we kinda had a thing-"

"What in bloody hell do you mean 'everyone'?!" Arthur snapped as he glared viciously at the American. Alfred met his gaze with an infuriatingly goofy smile.

"...Anyway. Since we met again, we're going to give them the illusion that we are a thing now." Alfred finished easily. Arthur frowned at him before he groaned.

"So that's why you're really here. Because we're seeing each other now."

"Yup. But just so you know, we totally don't have to-"

"We AREN'T sleeping together again!" Arthur yelled. Alfred adjusted his glasses as he glance away smirking.

"Your loss."

"You BLOODY WANKER. As if I'd want to!" Arthur snarled as his face heated, storming from the living room to his bedroom. He launched the door shut before locking it.

"Awe. Don't be like that babe. Our first night together and I'm already on the couch?" Alfred whined after him. Arthur's face was red from anger and embarrassment. Now he was stuck with a bloody American as a 'partner' and to finish off his luck he had his annoying friendenemy coming as well. This was absolutely rich. If it had been anyone else, he would have laughed at the misfortune.

"Bloody wankers the lot of them." He cursed before falling back onto his bed, hoping his new partner would be gone by time he got up again.

* * *

Hello lovely readers!

Thank you so much for reading!

Drop down and leave a comment to let me know what you think! ;3c

See you next chapter!

xoxox ~


End file.
